Which is worse, worms or giants?
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Tremors is AWESOME...when it's fake. Finn thinks so but doesn't really have much room to complain. Marceline just doesn't like worms. Too bad for them. And That's just the beginning. What happens when Finn gets mad at his idol?
1. Chapter 1

I don not own adventure time, or the creatures, or any characters...except Varg's name. I also do not own any of the places...except the creatures' hive. The argument at the movie and the date I got from a fanfiction...can't remember the name.

Tremors Is AWESOME...When It's Fake

Finn was walking home when he could have sworn he saw something watching him from the woods. He looked over but it was gone. He had been feeling like something was spying on him for an hour so he was getting tired of it. He walked into the woods to investigate and saw that there was nothing around but trees. He wished Jake was still here. He could have smelled once and told Finn if there was anyone around. Jake had moved to the Crystal Dimension with Lady Rainicorn. Princess Bubblegum had married Lemongrab for a reason no one really cared to realize. Lemongrab had been angry at the candy people and had been about to destroy them all so Princess Bubblegum had married him to stop him. Finn knew that was the reason but didn't tell anyone because everyone was happy, even Princess Bubblegum. Finn wasn't to thrilled but he eventually accepted it and moved on. Flame Princess had married someone from the Fire Kingdom and Finn had been overly brutal to all the monsters he fought for the next few months. Marceline had moved to the Nightosphere and had been there for years. Finn was now nineteen. He had no close friends but everyone in Ooo respected him for stopping the Lich King from destroying Ooo and also stopped his idol Billy when he had gone evil and tried to destroy Ooo. Finn had started wearing cargo pants instead of his shorts and a black Tee-shirts instead of his blue one. He had also stopped wearing his hat when he was fourteen.

"To bad I'm not a dog," Finn said. "Or a vampire for that matter."

Just then Finn heard a twig snap off to his left and acted like he didn't notice he was walking out of the woods and suddenly launched himself into the woods and tackled giant, faded purple child's toy with a body the same size as its head, ears like a bear, one giant button for an eye and a handkerchief where the other would be. Stuffing was sticking out of the edges of the patch. The creature's arms and legs were about six feet long each. There was a purple stain on the stomach that might have been paint. There were several tears that had been sowed up that were beginning to tear open again.

"What the heck are you?" Finn asked.

The creature shrugged.

"Cool," Finn said. "You look familiar."

Finn suddenly saw an image of a young pale girl in tattered clothes sitting in front of a rundown shack with a deformed teddy bear.

"HAMBO!" Finn said. "You're Marceline's teddy bear!"

Hambo tilted its head sideways and Finn pulled him up. Then Finn led him back to the remains of his tree fort. It was dying and falling apart and Finn had done so many patch jobs that you could barely tell what it was anymore. He led Hambo into the living room and tried to find a place to hide him. After a few minutes he hid Hambo in a really large cardboard box that his newest weapon had come in. It was a double edged sword that had a gold hilt with an emerald in the pommel. The cross guard was curved toward the tip of the blade and Finn loved using it. He had given Jake their father's sword because technically Jake's father and not Finn's. Finn had found his parents when Billy had gone evil. Billy had captured them and was holding them hostage. Finn had freed them but they had just died anyway less than a week later. Billy was being held in Ooo's maximum security prison in the Prison Kingdom. Jake couldn't even break out because they had laser screens for doors and had eye, fingerprint, and saliva scanners that ran the locks.

Finn picked up his cell phone and put in Marceline's number. He had memorized hers and Jake's the others he couldn't remember if his life depended on it. He pushed call and Marceline picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Marceline said.

"Uh...Hey Marceline," Finn said. "Its Finn."

"Oh hey Finn," Marceline said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Finn said.

"Did you ever finish high school?" Marceline asked.

"Uh yeah," Finn said. "Listen, someone sent something of yours here since they don't know how to get in touch with you."

"Be right there," Marceline said.

Finn walked over to the box and told Hambo to give Marceline a hug when she opened the box. A portal opened in the wall and Marceline stepped through. Finn looked over and smiled. She hadn't changed a bit. She still had her Axe-base on her back, still had the same gray muscle shirt, and still had the same skinny jeans. Finn suddenly realized that he was staring at her legs and looked away. He blushed slightly but Marceline was so busy looking around at what was left of Finn's house. He looked back at her and saw she was trying not to look to disgusted.

"I know," Finn said. "Horrible isn't it."

"You should have called me," Marceline said. "I would have told you could have my old cave."

"Doesn't matter," Finn said. "This place has a lot of memories for me."

"So does my cave," Marceline said. "A couple should stand out for you right?"

Finn realized which she meant and blushed again.

"Anyway," Finn said. "This is it."

Marceline floated over and opened the box. Instantly four long purple tentacles wrapped around Marceline and she reached for her axe. Before she grabbed it she realized that she wasn't being hurt and then she realized that she recognized the smell of whatever was holding her. Then it hit her and she was so shocked she couldn't speak.

Finally she managed to choke out, "Where...how?"

"I found him in the woods, alive and that size," Finn said.

Hambo released Marceline and he climbed out of the box. Marceline landed on her feet and Finn realized that he was exactly her height. Marceline's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her doll who was about a full foot taller than her.

"I thought he was a Why-wolf and almost tore him apart before I realized who he was," Finn said.

Marceline threw her arms around Finn and Finn hugged her back. After a minute she stepped back and looked back at Hambo.

"How?" Marceline asked.

Hambo picked up a crayon and drew a witch on the wall. It wasn't very good but instantly recognized it as the witch that had a donut bush. Then Hambo drew a small version of himself being handed to the witch by Ash. Finally he drew the witch casting a spell of him and making him grow to his current size and bringing him to life. Marceline didn't recognize the witch but Finn suspected that the witch didn't do it out of the kindness of her heart.

"The witch brought you to life?" Marceline asked. "When?"

Hambo wrote the words, "One day ago."

Finn really wasn't listening and was getting his sword ready as well as the twin kunai knives he had found in Billy's cave and decided to learn how to use. Marceline looked at him questioningly and he explained that he didn't trust that witch as far as he could throw the planet. Hambo suddenly drew a picture of Finn killing the witch and then a picture of himself dying and connected the two with an arrow. Paul growled in frustration and stabbed his sword into the wall. It wasn't the brightest thing in the world because the tree began to shudder and a crack shot up from the sword. Finn sighed and pulled the sword out. He tossed Marceline a shield as pieces of the tree began to fall onto the floor. Before he could grab one the whole tree collapsed. Marceline had covered herself and Hambo with the shield and when she had dug them out she looked around and realized Finn wasn't out yet. She began to dig frantically and when she found Finn she couldn't believe her eyes. He wasn't harmed because he had a talisman around his neck that shielded the wearer from physical harm. It looked like a human head but had devil horns, and a spiral on its forehead.

"Where did you get that?" Marceline asked.

"It was Billy's," Finn said.

"Oh," Marceline said.

They walked to Marceline's cave and arrived just as the sun began to rise. Marceline had taken her house with her when she had gone to the Nightosphere.

"So how's Bonnie?" Marceline asked.

"Married to Lemongrab," Finn said.

Marceline began laughing while clutching her sides and rolling around in the air.

After a minute she said, "And Flame Princess?"

"Married to a living candle last I heard," Finn said.

Marceline laughed even harder at that. She and Flame Princess had never liked each other and the thought of Flame Princess having to be married to a candle was priceless to her.

"Jake?" Marceline asked suddenly serious.

"Haven't heard from him since he moved," Finn said.

"Sorry," Marceline said.

"That's okay," Finn said.

Just then Peppermint Butler ran into the cave and said, "Master Finn! Princess Bubblegum would like you to attend a royal feast this evening."

"How'd you know I was here?" Finn asked.

"I've been trying to catch you for the last mile!" Peppermint Butler said.

"Oh," Finn said. "Sorry. Tell her I'll think about it."

Peppermint Butler turned and walked out of the cave looking extremely peeved about something but Finn really didn't care.

"I would have thought you'd be at the Candy Kingdom within an hour if she personally invited you to a party," Marceline said.

"Oh I'm going," Finn said. "It's just that she told me about it already and I need a date."

"Oh," Marceline said.

"Plus I'm not too fond of Lemongrab," Finn said.

Marceline smiled a bit then said, "Who'd you ask?"

"I didn't," Finn said.

"Why?" Marceline asked.

"The only one that would say yes, with the obvious exception of LSP, that would say yes moved away," Finn said.

"Maybe you should have asked Lumpy Space Prince," Marceline said.

"Lumpy Space Princ_ess_," Finn corrected. "And I'd sooner kiss the Lich King, maybe more."

"Eeewww," Marceline said, nearly puking.

"No kidding," Finn said. "She asked me to go with her and I said no but still had a nightmare that the Lich tried to kiss me. Thank God I woke up before he could."

Finn suddenly turned green and lost every scrap of food he had ever eaten. Marceline turned green as well from the smell of the puke but managed to keep her lunch down.

"That's sick dude," Marceline said.

"I had to take three years of therapy," Finn said.

"How long has Princess Bubblegum been planning this?" Marceline asked.

"A long time," Finn said.

"Anyway," Marceline said. "Who's the other girl who would say yes?"

Finn looked at her and she smirked.

"How do you know I'd say yes?" Marceline asked.

Finn gave her one of Tree Trunks' apple pies and Marceline instantly squealed in delight and sucked the color out of it. She gave him the now white pie and told him she was going to go change and try to get her dad's permission. Finn was happy about two things. The first was that he didn't have to ask her dad himself, and the second was that he had bought a tuxedo for Prom his senior year. He hadn't grown at all in the past year so it still fit him perfectly. When Marceline got back that night she was wearing a beautiful red dress with a belt that was sown to it. It was low-cut so it showed a fair bit of cleavage. It ended just above her ankles. She had on red high heels tat made her at least three inches taller so Finn was partly happy that she floated most of the time. She hadn't put on any makeup but Finn thought she was prettier without it. Then Marceline's father, Hunson Abadeer, stepped out of the Nightosphere and glared at him.

"Uh-oh," Finn said.

"Don't worry," Marceline said. "He's only here to give you his three main rules for me going on dates."

"First rule," Hunson Abadeer said, "is that if she has even a drop of wine, I'll kill you on the spot."

"Great," Finn said.

"Second," Abadeer continued. "No garlic whatsoever or the same thing will happen and in addition she will die from her allergies."

"Dad he knows about all of my allergies," Marceline complained. "And he wouldn't break your third rule weather he knows it or not. He wouldn't if I tried to force him to."

"The third rule," Abadeer said as if Marceline wasn't there, "Is that if you lay one hand on her other than to hold hers, I will drag you to the Nightosphere and you will be my personal torture dummy."

Finn's eyes widened and he gulped and nodded. Abadeer glared at him for another moment then went back to the Nightosphere. Finn stood rooted to the spot and Marceline said that he was too scared of her father to do anything at all.

"Finn," Marceline said. "He just means that if you rape me you'll be screwed for all eternity."

"That makes me feel so much better," Finn said sarcastically.

It had worked because he began walking toward the cave entrance. Hambo began to follow but Finn ordered him to stay.

"He's not a dog Finn," Marceline said as Hambo began to gently tug on her dress. "Down boy! Stay!"

Finn smirked and Marceline just told him to shut up. Then she picked him up and carried him to the front gates of the Candy Kingdom. The feast turned out to be a huge party in the castle's foyer. Finn saw that there was a punch table, a DJ that was playing typical teenage party songs, and that every princess in Ooo was there, including Flame Princess.

"Ten o'clock," Finn whispered to Marceline.

Her eyes casually drifted over in the direction Finn had said and she spotted Flame Princess watching them. She was alone and it was obvious that she was the only flame person in the Kingdom. Marceline drifted over and asked where her husband was. Flame Princess seemed to say something meant to be rude to Marceline and Marceline just laughed and floated back to Finn.

"She killed her husband," Marceline said. "And she seems to think you'll marry her next."

Finn paled slightly at the thought and Marceline grabbed some punch," Then she turned invisible and Finn guessed at her plan. A couple seconds punch shot out of seemingly empty space and hit Flame Princess in the face. Marceline reappeared next to Finn laughing and only Finn saw Flame Princess smile evilly at Marceline.

"She's going to pay you back for that," Finn said.

"Let her try," Marceline said.

Finn held out his hand and caught a piece of garlic that would otherwise have hit Marceline in the eye, making it near impossible to remove in time to save Marceline. Marceline saw what was in Finn's hand and got mad but kept her cool.

"Check this out," Marceline said.

She waved her hand and used the telekinesis she had recently acquired. A bowl of punch that was behind Flame Princess floated into air and when Flame Princess turned around it hit her in the face. She didn't even have time to notice it. Marceline acted like she didn't even notice and Flame Princess suddenly burned so hot that the bowl itself melted. Then she cooled off, literally, as the waiters came in to get everyone's order. Finn got a plate of Spaghetti and Marceline tried to order wine but Finn told the waiter to just give her some fruit punch.

"What the heck?" Marceline asked.

"I like living," Finn said.

Flame Princess made her way over to Finn and Marceline's waiter while they were talking. She payed his a few hundred dollars and the waiter agreed to her request. Finn and Marceline didn't notice but Finn wasn't exactly ready trust random people when it was his but on the line as well as Marceline's. When the waiter brought the food Finn stopped Marceline from eating right away and pulled out his phone. He called Jake and he answered.

"What is it?" Jake asked interestedly.

"Can you still smell through the phone?" Finn asked.

"Yeah why?" Jake asked.

"Do it," Finn said holding the phone over the spaghetti.

"Spaghetti with garlic sauce," Jake said.

"And this?" Finn asked.

"YUCK! That's just gross," Jake said. "It's fruit punch laced with garlic. I assume Flame Princess intended those for Marceline?"

"Yep," Finn said. "Thanks, bye."

He hung up and told Marceline what Jake had found out and Marceline glared at Flame Princess.

"Too far," Marceline said throwing the fruit Juice across the room onto Flame Princess.

Flame Princess screamed in rage and grew until she was over a hundred feet tall and over a thousand degrees Fahrenheit. Finn whistled and Peppermint Butler ran over with a pitcher of ice water. It was so cold Finn almost dropped it. He threw it onto Flame Princess and her flames went out. She tried to reignite herself but only got a few sparks.

"Its ice water," Finn said. "Don't waste your energy trying to relight yourself."

Flame Princess glared at him then stormed out of the castle and everyone seemed to relax greatly. Marceline laughed and sat back down.

"That was great," Marceline said. "Guess we need a new plate of spaghetti though huh?"

Finn smirked and pulled out an apple pie. Marceline barely managed to keep from squealing and took the pie from Finn. She ate that and Finn ate the spaghetti. When he was done he ate the pie and then went to the bathroom. He said that he had to take a crap but Marceline figured he just wanted to brush his teeth in case they kissed. She knew they wouldn't but he was still mentally nineteen. When he got back she realized he hadn't brushed his teeth but also realized that his teeth were literally one hundred percent clean. It was impossible to get your teeth that clean no matter what.

"My necklace is for more than damage," Finn said.

To prove his point he picked up some spaghetti sauce off the plate and smeared it on his hand. Then he tilted his hand down and it slid off like his hand was soaking wet.

"Cool," Marceline said. "Blood?"

"No," Finn said.

"Sweat," Marceline said.

"Nope," Finn said.

"Morning breath?" Marceline asked jokingly.

"None," Finn said.

She looked surprised then jealous. He smirked and she just shook her head. Princess Bubblegum announced that everyone was supposed to go out to the courtyard to dance. They did and before Finn could start dancing with Marceline Lumpy Space Princess dragged him toward the dance floor. Finn caught a glance of Marceline snickering off to one side and realized she wouldn't be saving him this time. He pulled his arm away from LSP and started to walk away.

"Where the lump are you going?" LSP asked.

"I'm not going to dance with you LSP," Finn said.

"Why?" LSP asked. "Because you're dating that bloodsucking bitch?"

Finn stopped in his tracks, all traces of kindness and patience gone from his face.

"What did you just call her?" Finn asked without turning around.

His tone of voice caused everyone in the courtyard to back away from him. The last time his voice had sounded like that he had killed an entire army of zombies alone, along with almost killing Billy, who was now missing his arms and legs.

"You heard me," LSP said. "I called her a bloodsucking bitch. What are you going to do about it?"

Finn's finger twitched and one of his kunai knives fell out of his sleeves and he caught it. He was about to kill LSP when Marceline grabbed his wrist and took the knife.

"I don't care much for him...her...either but you can't just kill him...her," Marceline said.

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes then held out his hand. Marceline gave his knife back and he let it slid back into his sleeve. Then he walked away from LSP and sat at the DJ's table. He requested a specific song and when it began to play everyone glared at the DJ. The DJ tried to point at Finn but he was already gone. Finn asked Marceline to dance with him then pointed at the sky. Marceline took his hand and flew into the sky. They began to dance and everyone else did as well. No one noticed Finn or Marceline slow dancing about three hundred feet about everyone else.

When the song ended they were about to fly back down to the ground when Finn heard a horn that he knew all too well. An army of Why-wolves were moving toward the Candy Kingdom with the obvious intent of killing everyone. Finn took his necklace off and gave it to Marceline. Marceline noticed that the Why-wolves were using wooden knives along with their claws. She and Finn landed in front of the gates which were the only way in or out. Finn pulled out his knives and Marceline pulled out her axe. When the wolves got there Finn and Marceline began to fight and after a couple minutes all of the Why-wolves were dead. Finn was covered in sweat and blood from his injuries along with the gore from all of the blood and guts geysers he had made out of his victims.

"Not bad," Marceline said. "Especially for a nineteen year old human."

"You're one to talk," Finn said. "If not for the necklace you'd be dead."

"I'm only a little rusty," Marceline said.

"Really," Finn said. "Attack me."

Marceline tried to punch him but he easily sidestepped it and tripped her. She would have fallen if he hadn't caught her. She stood up and saw he was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Marceline asked.

"You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" Finn asked.

"Figured what out?" Marceline asked.

"I took Krav Maga," Finn said.

Marceline laughed quietly and put her forehead in her hand. Krav Maga was a form of Israeli martial arts. It was one of the best ones she knew of and she had never thought Finn would be able to actually excel in it.

"What level?" Marceline asked.

"The highest," Finn said.

Marceline whistled then pulled something white and small over his head. He yanked it off and saw it was his old hat. He flattened his hair which had turned black during puberty. His eyes had somehow gone from blue to black at the same time. He assumed it had something with the demon that had possessed his body for a week.

"I hate this thing," Finn said.

He threw it into the air and it landed on a very bloody Why-wolf. They went back into the party and saw the couples were getting done dancing. Everyone was now supposed to make their way into the city square for some sappy romance movie. Finn really didn't feel like going but Marceline practically dragged him there. They sat in back and for the first half of the movie Marceline threw her M&M's at LSP.

Eventually LSP turned and shouted, "STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME YOU BLOODSUCKING WHORE!"

"Just shut up and watch the movie you ugly purple hermaphrodite," Marceline said.

"Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Okay sorry," Marceline said. "You ugly purple _cow_."

"Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Maybe we should just leave," Finn said.

"Why?" Marceline asked.

"I don't think your dad would appreciate us being out after sun rise," Finn said.

Marceline noticed that the sun would be up in about half an hour. She took his hand and they began to fly back to her cave. When they finally arrived the sun was seconds away from making its appearance. They landed just inside and got trapped by the sun.

"That was a little to close for my taste," Marceline said.

"You're lucky you weren't any later," Abadeer said stepping out of a portal to the Nightosphere. "I would have killed you, human."

"I get it," Finn said irritably. "If anything happens to her while she's with me I'm screwed."

Finn stormed out of the cave and Marceline glared at Abadeer.

"Why do you have to be so rude to the guys I go out on dates with?" Abadeer asked.

Marceline grabbed her umbrella from her dad and ran out of the cave but Finn was gone. His sword was laying on the ground with blood on the ground and a pool of blood next to it. She ran over and instantly knew that the blood on the blade wasn't Finn's because it was orange. The blood on the ground, however, was. She picked up the sword and smelled the blood. She instantly puked. It was no kind of blood that she had ever smelled. She took it back into the cave and her father went from pale to white.

"What is it?" Marceline asked pointing at the blade.

"I...I don't..." Abadeer began. "It's...a Graboid. But...they haven't been seen in millenia."

"You mean the worms from Tremors?" Marceline asked.

"Yes," Abadeer said. "I have no idea where they are but they live underground and if they evolved then they're even more deadly than a Wyvern."

Marceline shivered at the mention of the creature that had taken her brother away. She turned to leave but Abadeer grabbed her hand and dragged her into the portal. He took her to her room in the Nightosphere and locked her in. He had no intention of letting her go anywhere near a Graboid.

Finn groaned as his swollen eyes fluttered open. He had left Marceline's cave and a bunch of weird creatures had attacked him. He had stabbed one but his sword had just shot out and cut his arm. He was glad none of the blood got in his injury. He had tried to keep fighting with his fists but within seconds he got a broken nose and fell. By the time he managed to get back up there was a pool of his blood next to his sword. He was planning on fighting but they beat him to unconsciousness before he was fully standing. The fight really only lasted about ten seconds.

Finn looked around and saw that he was chained to a dirt wall. The room he was inn looked like a worm had dug it. There were several perfectly round tunnels that left the room all over the place. Finn could hear disturbing noises from below and could smell death and decay from everywhere. He suddenly thought of his necklace and wondered how he had been hurt. He looked down and noticed it was gone. Then he remembered that Marceline had it. He sighed at the knowledge that she was safe. Then he pulled on the chain and felt his arms, torso, and legs all explode in pain. He nearly passed out but stayed awake and went numb. In that moment he pulled as hard as he could and the chains fell out of the dirt. He landed hard and felt the pain returning. After a couple seconds he passed out and when he woke up he was on the wall again, this time his arms and legs were completely in the wall. He couldn't break out if he tried but it didn't matter because there was a creature with him. He closed his eyes and felt something sink an inch into his chest on the right side and screamed in pain. Then the same thing happened with each shoulder and then his thighs. He passed out about halfway through.

Marceline smashed her axe against the door again and again until it finally opened. Abadeer stepped into the room and caught the axe just before it made contact with his neck.

"Don't break this," Abadeer said.

"LET ME OUT!" Marceline screamed. "I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

"I will not let you within a hundred feet of a Graboid," Abadeer said.

Marceline sank to the floor sobbing and Abadeer left. He made sure the door was locked and then went to his throne room. He had already set things in motion to try to save Finn. He sat in his throne just as a hole opened in his castle's floor. A giant worm with a mouth that opened into three parts came out. Abadeer knew that there were three tongues that were like mini versions of the actual creature. The worm was tan and had thousands of tiny spikes along it's sides. It turned its head toward Abadeer but used telepathy to talk.

"Why have you summoned me creature," It said.

It was the king of all Graboids. Abadeer wasn't to thrilled that it had accepted to speak with him.

"I need you to release the human," Abadeer said.

"Why would I do that?" The worm asked. "You know we consider humans a rare delicacy thanks, in no small part, to you."

"I'm begging you," Abadeer said. "If you don't my daughter will declare war on your kind."

"Then it is war," the worm said turning to leave.

"You can't win," Abadeer said. "Death serves me."

"Then we shall do to your soldiers what we did to your wife," the worm said and left.

Abadeer turned white then red with fury. He knew that his wife had been turned into a Graboid and made the queen. She had tried to kill him and he had had to kill her.

Finn woke up again and looked around he was still in the wall but he knew he was healed. One of the creatures came into the room. Finn realized this was the first time he really had the chance to get a good look at it when he wasn't being beaten up by it.

It had a body shaped like a chicken's but without feathers, miniature T-Rex legs, what looked like a tiny red bow on top of its head, a mouth that opened with one upper jaw and three pieces that formed the lower jaw, no eyes, and brown skin everywhere except its tail, neck and inside its mouth, where it was red.

"Please," it said telepathically. "We need your help."

"What?" Finn asked.

"I lead the resistance," it said. "We wish to be peaceful but we would have to kill the king and the others first."

"Why should I believe you?" Finn asked.

"I healed you," it said. "I can get you to the surface but only if you promise to do whatever it takes to stop the king's plan."

"What's the plan?" Finn asked.

"His Majesty wishes to take control of the Nightosphere," it said. "You were captured so that Lord Abadeer would declare war on the king. Everything has happened as His Majesty planned but if you go to the surface you can stop him."

"How?" Finn asked.

"You must kill him before he ascends," it said.

"I can't," Finn said. "I stabbed one of the creatures that captured me and it just kept going."

"That was His Majesty's top general," it said. "You can only kill him by removing his head. The rest you can kill by stabbing, slashing, or beheading. It would be best if you used cannons, bombs, and any guns you have."

"What are cannons, bombs, and guns?" Finn asked.

"You're kidding," it said. "All you have up there are swords, spears, and bows?"

"Yes," Finn said.

It shook its head then slammed its head into the wall and Finn fell to the floor. The creature turned and left through a tunnel. Finn hesitated then began to follow. Just before he could the creature reappeared with Finn's kunai knives in its mouth. Finn took them and then followed the creature through a tunnel in the floor. They came to a large room that was empty and the creature began to run through at an incredible speed. Finn followed and they got almost all the way through before Finn realized something was wrong. There were tunnels everywhere but Finn realized he couldn't hear anything. Just before they reached a tunnel that sloped upward after leaving through the wall thousands of creatures came out of the tunnels. Finn looked at the one he had been following but that one seemed just as surprised. Finn got ready to fight and when the fight began Finn did well. The creature was right about him only having to give them an injury that would be fatal for him. Eventually the creatures began to overpower him. He grabbed the creature he was pretty sure was his ally and ran for the tunnel. The creature he was carrying tried to kill him so he killed it then tossed the body.

"Which one's with me?" Finn yelled.

One jumped into the air and he saw that it was severely wounded. He fought his way over to it and when he got there he fought along side it until the remaining creatures retreated.

"Well done," his ally said.

"This wasn't all of your species was it?" Finn asked hopefully.

"No," it said.

"Crap," Finn said.

"Let's leave before they come back," it said.

Finn didn't argue. They went to the tunnel and left the caves without trouble. The moment they were out Finn realized he had been gone a while. He also realized that they were in a desert.

"How long was I down there and where are we?" Finn asked.

"You were down there for about two days and we are currently in the desert of doom," the creature said.

"You got a name?" Finn asked.

"Its Varg," Varg said.

Finn and Varg ran out of the desert then to Marceline's cave. Finn made a smiley face on the wall and Varg spit on it. His spit was pure bug milk. Finn smirked then said the spell and watched as Abadeer tumbled out of the portal with three creatures attacking him. Finn killed two and Varg killed the third. Abadeer tried to kill Varg but Finn stopped him.

"He's the leader of the resistance," Finn said.

"Thank God," Abadeer said. "I assume you want to see Marceline?"

"For now let's focus on killing all of the creatures in the Nightosphere," Finn said.

"The Nightosphere is finished," Abadeer said. "I was the only thing left in it that wasn't one of them."

"Marceline?" Finn asked.

"The Candy Kingdom," Abadeer said.

Marceline banged on Princess Bubblegum's window until she finally opened it. It was almost sunrise so Marceline was a little desperate. Princess Bubblegum was in a pair of pink sweatpants and the band Tee-shirt that Marceline gave her.

"Marceline?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"I need your help," Marceline said. "The Nightosphere has fallen. I need a place to stay for today."

"Sure," Princess Bubblegum said. "Come on in."

Marceline floated in and before she had the chance to be relieved that she still had a friend Lemongrab drove a Rosemary stake into her heart. Rosemary stakes caused vampires to not be able to move at all as long as it was in them. Princess Bubblegum stood over Marceline smiling and Lemongrab looked proud of himself.

"That was for waking up the oldest and deadliest creature in history," Princess Bubblegum said.

Princess Bubblegum and Lemongrab carried Marceline to the dungeon and down into a torture Chamber that Marceline didn't know Bubblegum had. They chained Marceline to the wall and removed the stake. Marceline began to pull against her shackles but couldn't break them.

"Don't waste your strength," Princess Bubblegum said. "Those are pure titanium. Even a Graboid couldn't break them."

Marceline kept struggling so Princess Bubblegum pulled out a Redwood stake. Marceline stopped instantly and tried to keep away from the stake. Redwood stakes caused a vampire an unequaled amount of pain.

"That's more like it," Princess Bubblegum said. "Let's see how it works."

Princess Bubblegum stabbed the stake into Marceline's heart and Marceline screamed. She continued to scream while Princess Bubblegum and Lemongrab watched. They had both put in earplugs so they wouldn't go deaf but they still had to cover their ears. After a few hours of them watching they finally removed the stake and stabbed her with another Rosewood stake. Then they heard a knock and went upstairs.

Finn knocked then waited. A couple minutes later he reached up to knock again but the door swung open and Peppermint Butler led him to the throne room. Peppermint Butler left and Abadeer explained the situation in the Nightosphere and about Marceline heading to the Candy Kingdom.

"We haven't seen Marceline since she and Finn left the movie a few days ago," Princess Bubblegum said.

"Yes," Lemongrab said. "We are sorry to not be of service."

Finn leaned his back against the wall and thought for a minute then pulled his ring off. It was his class ring but it was enchanted to be able to find anyone if their true name was said or thought along with the correct spell. Marceline had showed him how to do it and had told him her true name. Finn had never really used the spell before and only hoped he knew how to pronounce all of the words.

"Kee oth rama pancake," Finn said followed by Marceline's true name in his head.

The ring began to glow then floated to the dungeon door and throw the barred window. Finn followed and so did Abadeer. Princess Bubblegum looked at Lemongrab and they followed as well. When the ring reached the dungeon it floated into a wall and passed through it. Finn cracked his neck and knuckles like he was going to do something then stepped aside and Abadeer kicked the wall. It fell away and revealed a flight of stairs. The ring was partway down and Finn quickly caught up. The others followed but at a distance. When they reached the door at the end Finn became so furious that even Abadeer backed away. Finn opened the door and stepped inside followed but Abadeer who was also furious now. Princess Bubblegum locked them into the room then turned and left. Finn walked over to Marceline who seemed dead. He knew about the different kinds of stakes and their effects so he pulled the stake out and recognized it as Rosemary. Marceline instantly snapped her head up and smiled at Finn. Abadeer fidgeted with his pocket watch then pointed at the shackles and they turned to chocolate. Finn stomped once and Varg tunneled into the room. Marceline nearly went ballistic.

"He's with us," Finn said.

"Yeah sure," Marceline said.

"He saved me from thousands of them," Finn said.

Marceline suddenly threw her arms around Finn and kissed him. He kissed her back and Abadeer looked away. After about a minute he cleared his throat and they pulled away.

"You two just gonna stand there all day or would you like to kill a giant worm?" Abadeer said.

"Where's the necklace?" Finn asked.

"The king took it," Marceline said. "I barely escaped."

Finn sighed then looked at Varg. Varg told him that the only way to kill the king was to shove a bomb down its throat. Finn sighed again and asked what a bomb was.

"I'll take care of the bomb," Marceline said.

They all followed Varg out of the dungeon and through the tunnel that led to a cave complex under Marceline's came. It was filled with rebel creatures. They all had one robot leg. Varg pulled a sleeve off one of his legs and showed that he also a robot leg. Marceline began gathering pieces of metal as well as dirt of all kinds from the walls and floor and after a little while showed Finn a bundle of red sticks with the letters _TNT_ written on them. Finn tried to come up with a plan for getting the king to eat a bomb but could only come up with one idea. The king eats a decoy with the bomb strapped to them. It was cruel to try to get someone to do it so he decided to be the dummy. Marceline gave him the bomb because he forgot to mention that he was going with it. They all went to the surface and found Hambo still sitting in the cave like Marceline told him to. Marceline went to say hi but didn't make it there before a portal opened a ways away and thousands of creatures started pouring through. Finn took his sword from Marceline and told her to stay with her dad. She did and everyone went to fight the creatures. Finn killed hundreds but do to his luck he soon found himself fighting the top general. He swung for the neck but it managed to keep away from him. After a couple seconds Marceline and Abadeer fought their way over and Abadeer tore its head off.

"You're welcome," Abadeer said.

"Thanks," Finn panted.

He sprinted in the general direction of the king while killing all the creatures he passed. About a minute later he reached the far end of the creature army. There was a giant worm there. Its head was the same as the other creatures. It was about thirty meters long. Finn could see the necklace wrapped around one of the worm's spikes. He jumped for it but couldn't quite reach it. He grabbed the spikes and began to climb but the worm began to dig and he was knocked off. It resurfaced next to him and he grabbed the spikes and it lifted him ninety feet in the air. He was about eight feet below his necklace. He began to climb and was about a foot away when the worm leaned forward and began to shoot toward the ground. Finn grabbed the necklace and jumped. The worm went into the ground but Finn was still falling from seventy feet. He put the necklace on less than a second before he hit the ground. He got up immediately and ran to Marceline and Abadeer. Marceline had a wooden stake through her heart. Finn took his necklace off and tried to put it on Marceline.

"SHE DOESN'T NEED A NECKLACE!" Abadeer shouted.

"It'll save her life," Finn said.

Abadeer nodded and Finn put the necklace around Marceline's neck. A navy blue, yet see-through, force field covered her body then disappeared. She was healed and the stake was on the ground. She sat up and hugged him. He hugged her back then pulled away and stood while pulling out the bomb. Marceline realized what he was planning but it was too late. Finn was running back through the armies. Marceline caught a glimpse of Hambo running through the armies with a sword and knife. She tried to follow but was quickly forced into fighting most of the army of creatures.

Finn arrived at the king again and began trying to get it mad. It got ready to eat him but then seemed to notice the clock on the bomb was ticking. The king smashed him away with its tail. He landed on a pile of dead creatures and felt his blood begin to run out of his nose, mouth, ears, and the gaping hole in his stomach. The bomb landed a few feet away. The king cam out of the ground about five feet away and was going to finish Finn until Hambo stabbed a sword into its back then slid down its back and split it open. It should have died but it just healed. It swung around and ate Hambo whole. Finn looked around and saw that the bomb was gone. Marceline suddenly appeared next to Finn and put the necklace on him. He healed the same way Marceline did then gave the necklace back.

"Where's Hambo?" Marceline asked.

Finn looked at the king and so did Marceline. Just as they did the bomb exploded and the king went in every direction. Marceline was stunned then started to scream when Hambo's head landed in her lap. The creatures all dropped dead with the exception of the few rebels that were still alive. The rebels all left through tunnels around the battlefield. Finn and Marceline picked up all the pieces of Hambo that they could find and Abadeer went back to the Nightosphere.

"We could get the witch to bring him back again," Marceline said.

"Sure," Finn said.

Just then all the pieces wet back together and formed a Hambo that looked like a real bear. He still had the patch over his left eye and still had the stitches but now his right eye was real and full of hatred. Finn could literally feel evil radiating off of Hambo. Hambo roared and grew armor that was solid titanium. Finn pulled out his kunai knives but Marceline just sat there. Finn saw that she had the necklace but somehow felt that she was in danger. He attacked Hambo but Hambo just smashed him aside. When he hit the wall of the cave he felt all of his ribs break. He crawled toward the mouth of the cave and saw why Marceline was in danger. The witch was there and had a glowing black spear. It wasn't really glowing as much as radiating pure darkness. Finn tried to crawl further but lost whatever energy he had left. He threw his knife but it barely mad it halfway. The witch raised the spear and Finn felt his head fall.

"Marceline," He whispered as he passed out.

Marceline suddenly snapped out of her daze and shot to his side. The spear hit the ground but managed to smash the force field created by the necklace. Marceline knelt next to Finn and realized he would be dead withing an hour if he didn't get to the hospital. She turned around and saw that the sun was about to rise. She also saw that Finn's sword was about a foot away. She picked it up and Hambo coughed up one of his own. Marceline threw Finn's sword like a javelin and it went through the witch's eye. The witch laughed and pulled the sword out. Marceline suddenly remembered Hambo's drawing of Finn killing the witch. In the picture Finn had removed the witch's head. Marceline ran at the witch but before she could get there the sun light reached the mouth of the cave and Marceline was forced to stop. She pulled her axe off her back and threw it at the witch. It spun and when it reach the witch her head flew into the air. Hambo looked at the witch then turned to dust. Marceline turned back to Finn and knew she would have to use the one place she never wanted to go. The only way she could get to the hospital was to use the Underworld.

She opened a portal and carried Finn through. She flew as fast as she could and within a few minutes she opened another portal and came out in the emergency room of Dr. Princess's hospital. Finn was taken into an operating room and a few minutes later Dr. Princess came back out and told Marceline that Finn couldn't be saved but couldn't heal either. Marceline was taken into Finn's hospital room and saw that Finn was bouncing a rubber ball against the wall then catching it when it got back to him.

"Hey Marceline," Finn said. "They won't tell me when I can leave, what's the diagnosis?"

Marceline gave him the necklace and he put it on but nothing happened. She noticed that it was cracked. Dr. Princess left and closed the door behind her.

"Finn," Marceline said, "all of your ribs are broken."

"I know," Finn said.

"One of them damaged your heart," Marceline said.

"Oh," Finn said. "So when do I get out?"

"You don't," Marceline said. "No one could heal from that kind of injury. You'll be dead by tomorrow."

Finn let this sink in and was silent.

"But," Finn said. "I...I don't."

He couldn't make himself understand.

"I'm sorry," Marceline said. "I wish I had a way to save you. The necklace was my last hope."

"There is a way you could save me," Finn said. "More or less."

Marceline looked confused then understood and refused.

"I'm not going to condemn you to be hunted down by everyone you know," Marceline said. "And I refuse to make you outlive everyone you care about."

"Jake's a dog," Finn said. "He was always supposed to die before me. Princess Bubblegum is on top of my kill list. Flame Princess is a pain in the neck, and psychotic. Then there's you. I would be able to be with you forever."

Marceline smiled and kissed him. Then she pulled away and shook her head.

"No," Marceline said. "I can't."

"Please," Finn said. "If you don't I'll spend the last of my time trying to find another vampire to turn me."

Marceline smiled because she knew he would. She leaned forward then down to his neck. He closed his eyes then opened them again because he remembered a time when he was thirteen when she had pretended to and he hadn't know the difference. She bit him and he closed his eyes again. He bit his teeth together as hard as he could so he didn't scream from the pain that suddenly filled his chest. Marceline pulled away and Finn's chest exploded into motion as all his ribs went back into place then he felt like his heart was on fire while it healed. Then the pain stopped and so did his heart. He was surprised by the fact that suddenly he couldn't feel the bed and also by the shocked look on Marceline's face. Then his head hit the ceiling and he smiled.

"I thought vampires couldn't fly for a few centuries after being turned," Finn said.

"They can't," Marceline said.

She pulled him back to the ground and suddenly he felt extremely hungry. Marceline noticed and put him in titanium handcuffs. Then she practically dragged him out the window and to a safe house she had made just outside the Hospital Kingdom. She had a refrigerator there that had once been filled with red food. Now though all it had was one apple and a bottle of blood that had been enchanted so that it couldn't go bad. Marceline took the hand cuffs off of Finn and gave him the apple. HE stabbed it with one fang and the color drained out of it. Then Marceline gave him the blood but he refused to drink it.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep control if I drink it," Finn said.

"You're being ridiculous," Marceline said. "Drink it, now."

Finn sighed and drank the blood. As he had expected he went berserk and flew out of the safe house and toward the nearest village. She caught him in about a minute. Then she hand cuffed him again and dragged him back to the safe house. She left and brought a bowl of strawberries back and Finn ate them all. When he was done he was in control and was no longer hungry.

"Sorry I ate it all," Finn said.

"It's okay," Marceline said. "I've got plenty more. Besides, vampires are always that hungry when they first turn. Although you're the first I've seen go ballistic like that."

Marceline opened a portal to the Nightosphere and gathered a few things, including red food and her house. She dropped the house off at her cave then flew back to the safe house and they went to her cave using an umbrella. When they got there they decided that Finn would stay with her. About five weeks later they got married and were very unsurprised that the only people there were Jake and Lady Rainicorn.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2: Now For The Giants

I do not own Adventure time or any of the characters or places...except Finn and Marceline's kids. The diamonite weapons, armor, and metal was also mine.

* * *

Dear Screwtape, thanks for the review but I'm not sure I understood it. I did take it to mean that you don't like PB. Please try to use idiot friendly terms next time, thank you.

* * *

Billy's Return

Five years after Finn and Marceline were married Jake died. All of Ooo, the Crystal Dimension, and the Nightosphere were there. Finn had known that Jake was famous for being a party animal but never suspected that he was popular in the Nightosphere. After the pastor was done his speech everyone was supposed to toss a handful of dirt into the grave. Finn was last. He was about to toss his handful when all the dirt on the grave began to shake and Finn heard something coming from behind them. He spun around and sighed, dropping his head. He had told Marceline that he should at least bring his kunai knives but she had refused. He tossed his dirt over his shoulder into the grave then dusted his hands off and cracked his knuckles. Marceline was by his side within seconds. They had gotten the necklace fixed a long time ago and had also made a second.

"This would be a lot quicker if I had my knives," Finn said.

"You don't need them," Marceline said. "You're a big bad vampire that knows Krav Maga."

"I said quicker, not easier," Finn said. "And definitely not more fun."

They could both see that what was coming was an army of giants. They were all riding Wyverns which were dragons that couldn't breath fire. Then Finn focused on the one in front and his heart sank. It was Billy riding a seven headed Hydra. Finn glanced at Marceline and she knew what he had seen. Then two dog-rainicorn hybrids flew in between their legs and lifted them into the air.

"Cool warriors gotta have awesome war mounts," one said.

"No," Finn said sliding off. "Go find your mother and get home."

"Okay," they said flying away.

They were Jake and Lady Rainicorn's children. One looked like a rainbow colored dog but had Jake's magical body. The other had the top half of a dog and the lower half of a Rainicorn. That one also had a color palate like a Rainicorn but didn't have any powers except flight. Finn didn't know what their species would be called and Jake never really got around to naming it so Finn just called them the twins.

"They really want to fight huh?" Marceline asked.

"They really want to take their teenage frustration out on something," Finn said. "So basically they're liable to get themselves killed."

Finn and Marceline flew to the giants and everyone stopped.

"What are you doing here Billy?" Finn asked. "More importantly, how did you get out?"

"Giants can destroy anything," Billy said.

Finn looked around and saw a few giants inching around them and toward the crowd at the burial. Finn pointed at the ground in front of them and it exploded.

"You've gotta love vampire telekinesis," Finn said.

All of the Wyverns shot into the air and into a tight swarm without their riders and Finn pointed at them then swung his hand back down to his side. All of the Wyverns shot downward and crashed into the ground with a series of sickening crunches. Billy looked impressed until his Hydra began to float into the air. He leaped off and Finn made a fist. The Hydra crumpled into a ball the size of a walnut and fell to the ground.

Billy whistled a long low whistle then said, "Not bad. You definitely know what you're doing. Too bad you won't be able to use any cheap tricks on me."

"Wouldn't if I could," Finn said. "You're too skilled to waste a chance to have a mostly fair fight."

"Ever seen this before?" Billy asked holding up a sword that was practically white but was definitely metal.

"No," Finn said.

"I have," Marceline said. "It's Diamonite, it works against anything, including vampires."

"We have these," Finn said.

Billy swung the sword and left a small scratch like a paper cut on Finn's left forearm. Finn knew that he had been trying for that and that the necklaces wouldn't help him any.

"Don't suppose you brought me a sword," Finn said.

Billy took a broadsword from one of the giants and tossed it to Finn. Finn caught it and examined it. It had a dragon for the cross guard. The blade was coming out of the dragon's mouth so the first three inches of the blade was covered by the jaws. The jaws were on the sharp sides. The grip was twisted metal and was clearly made for a giant to use two hands. There was a skull on bottom that had a spike on top and a face on both sides. The wings were the cross guard itself. The blade, starting where the sharp part was exposed, was about four feet long. It was heavy but Finn had used heavier weapons before. Billy swung and Finn easily parried the blow. They began to fight and Marceline began tearing the army of giants apart.

After about twenty minutes of this Finn finally lost the sword and Billy used a vertical swing to try to kill Finn. Finn caught the blade between his hands and twisted. The blade snapped and he stabbed his end into the ground. Billy threw the hilt away and got ready to fight. Now that Finn didn't have to use that over sized sword he would be able to do more than hold his own against Billy. Marceline was just finishing up with the giants at this time.

"May Chaos kill you all!" the last giant said just before Marceline drove a sword through his face.

"Chaos will not be killing anyone in Ooo for sometime yet," Marceline said.

Billy tried to kick Finn but Finn caught his foot, which was the same size as his torso, and threw Billy a hundred feet through the field. Billy jumped to his feet and saw that his army was gone. He turned and sprinted away and Marceline would have chased him but Finn stopped her and reminded her they had to finish the funeral. They flew back and the funeral finished a little while later. It was way to late to catch Billy so they just went back to their castle in the Nightosphere. Abadeer had retired and Marceline had taken over. The Nightosphere was actually peaceful now and a lot of monsters moved there just to get away for a little while. The creatures that were in the Nightosphere were released on probation after agreeing that they wouldn't kill anyone or they would be handed over to Abadeer to be tortured for the rest of their existence.

"I wish I could take a vacation without everything going to Hell again," Marceline said.

Everything had been pure chaos after the creatures had been removed from power in the Nightosphere.

"Me too," Finn said.

"You don't do anything," Marceline said.

"No," Finn said. "I want you to have a vacation."

Marceline smirked and punched him in the arm just as they reached their room. They opened the door and their twin sons ran forward and wrapped their arms around their legs. Their twin daughters just sat there watching Wyverns fly around outside. All of the children were the size of young teenagers and were never going to grow anymore but were still only five, maturity wise. They were capable of flying from the time they were born and were fully grown in about a year. Their strength was incredible especially for their age.

"Anything fun happen while we were away?" Finn asked.

"We flew with Wyverns," One of the boys said.

"Did you at least keep them away from the castle Daniel?" Finn asked.

"Yes," one of the girls said.

"Good," Finn said. "Now go brush your teeth, bed time."

The children's names were Daniel, Marshal, Susan, and Penny. Marshal was named after Marceline's brother. Susan was named after Susan Strong who died when she tried to save the Ice King but the Ice King's castle collapsed on both. All of the children knew Krav Maga. Daniel was about five foot four with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. Susan was about five foot six with blond hair and brown eyes. Penny was about five foot three with copper hair, olive colored skin, and amber eyes. She was the only one that could pass as human. She was also the strongest of the four. Marshal was five foot five with short jet-black hair and red eyes. His skin was almost white and he was the most skilled at fighting as well as the most mature. He looked out for his siblings and was the only child that was the highest rank at Krav Maga.

All the children went to the bathroom and brushed the teeth. They really didn't need to considering the fact that their rings had the same enchantment as Finn and Marceline's necklaces and would always fit their fingers and if they grew so would the rings. When they were done they went to bed, specifically floating a couple feet above their beds, and fell asleep instantly. Finn and Marceline smiled at their children then went to bed themselves. By the time they fell asleep it was well past three in the morning. When they woke up they got dressed and went to the throne room where Finn fell asleep again while Marceline listened to requests and reports. After a few hours she woke Finn up then fell asleep herself. Finn took over and after a few more hours the day was over. He and Marceline went to bed and fell asleep instantly. When they woke up they got ready and were about to go to the throne room when they heard one Susan scream. They ran into their children's room in time to see Billy jump out of the room with everyone but Marshal. Marshal was pinned to the wall by a miniature Hydra. Finn tore the Hydra's head off and he, Marceline, and Marshal flew after Billy. They caught up with him just as Penny finished disemboweling him.

"What did you do?" Finn asked.

"What I had to," Penny said. "Dude was a creep."

"You shouldn't kill," Marceline said. "It's wrong!"

"Yeah but it tastes good," Penny said sucking the blood off her fingers.

"PENNY!" Marceline said. "WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT DRINKING BLOOD!?"

"She's done it before," Marshal said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"She drinks Wyvern blood all the time," Daniel said.

We'll punish you three for not telling us later," Finn said. "For now we're going to punish your sister."

"Try it," Penny said.

Finn stepped forward and Penny pointed at him. An explosion on his chest launched him back a hundred feet and destroyed his shirt but otherwise didn't affect him. Marceline tried to grab Penny but Penny waved her hand and Marceline shot into a cliff which then collapsed on her. Marshal got ready to fight but before he could Penny snapped her fingers and a portal to the underworld opened. She stepped through and before Marshal could go after her it closed. Finn dug Marceline out and together they decided to not go after her yet. They went to their room and changed. Finn put on a pair of Camouflage cargo pants, a black Tee-shirt, and black converse. Marceline put on a black Tee-shirt, skinny jeans, and steel-toed combat boots. When they were done they went to the Candy Kingdom to seek the help of the person they hated the most.

Princess Bubblegum opened the door to the castle when she heard a knock and glared at Finn and Marceline as well as their children who were in the sun without any protection at all.

"What do you want?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"We need Diamonite and you're the only person in the Land of Ooo that knows where to get it," Finn said.

"And I would help you because?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Old time's sake," Finn said. "And for the sake of your son, Prince Gumball."

"Fine," Princess Bubblegum said. "The Fire Kingdom's main volcano has some under the lava."

With that she slammed the door and Finn and the others left. They didn't really want to risk the Fire Kingdom because there was no way they could keep a store of red while there. Finn told the others about a teleporter that only worked one way that could get them to the volcano in a second. They made a beeline for the Scary Dark Forest. They were walking through when something flashed and caught Finn's attention. It flew at him out of the trees and he caught it so it wouldn't get smashed by his necklace. He saw that it was an Guitar-sword. It was different than anything Finn had ever seen. The strings were grooves in the blade but when he traced his finger over the grooves it played a perfectly tuned chord. He sat that toward the handle it looked like the goose neck of a guitar. Marceline had taught him to play guitar a few years ago so he took a minute to play part of crazy train just because he could. Then he realized the entire sword was made out of Diamonite. Marceline looked impressed by the sword. It looked exactly like his own broadsword.

"Wonder who threw it," Finn said.

"Don't know but their my new best friend," Marceline said.

They continued while Finn and Marceline played a few songs together and Marceline was jealous that Finn didn't have to tune his. After a few songs they reached the teleporter and stopped. They put their instruments away.

Finn stood on the teleporter and said, "Kee oth rama pancake."

The teleporter began to glow and suddenly Finn was gone. He arrived on top of the volcano in less than a second. Within about ten seconds his family was with him. They all jumped into the volcano and swam down through the lava until they reached the bottom. There was enough diamonite to make five chest plates but that was all. There were enough holes for almost an extra three tons of it but that was all gone. All that was left was a sigil on the stone that Marceline recognized as a transporter spell. Only one person she knew knew that spell. She pointed to it and Finn knew their next stop. Before they left Finn pointed at the diamonite and said something but all that came out was bubbles. The diamonite began to glow then broke out of the rock and turned into five chest plates. Everyone put a chest plate on and then swam back to the surface. From there they flew to the Fire Castle. They landed in the Queen's chamber and she glared at them.

"Been a while, Finn," Flame Queen, formerly Flame Princess, said.

"Agreed," Finn said. "Where'd the diamonite go?"

"I didn't do anything with it," Flame Queen said. "Clearly you did though."

"There was a transportation spell sigil in the bottom of the volcano and you're the only on that knows that spell besides us," Marceline said.

"I taught Magic man that spell years ago," Flame Queen said.

Marceline and Finn sighed and they and their children turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," Flame Queen said. "Touching the diamonite is illegal here."

The guards entered and Finn and his family simply flew out the skylight. When they were out of the castle they saw a huge tsunami coming. They flew back in and tried to warn Flame Queen but she wouldn't listen. After a few minutes they simply left and flew over the wave that was destroying the Fire Kingdom. It was impossible for it to be over a thousand feet tall all the way across and was also impossible for it to exist here since the sea was miles away. They flew toward the Magic Man's house but stopped at a strawberry field to eat halfway there. They decided to walk from there. About an hour or so later they arrived at the Magic Man's house. Finn kicked the door in and threw a kunai across the room where it pinned the Magic Man to the wall by the hair.

"Howdy Magic Man," Finn said.

"Wazoo!" Magic Man said but nothing happened.

"Sorry," Finn said. "That kunai's enchanted. You're not Wazooing yourself anywhere."

"What do you want?" Magic Man said reaching for the kunai.

"I wouldn't do that," Finn warned.

Magic Man pulled on the kunai but it wouldn't move and it electrocuted him.

"I warned you," Finn said. "What did you do with the diamonite?"

"I made a sword for Billy, which, I hear, you broke," Magic Man said.

"Where's the rest?" Finn asked.

"Gone," Magic Man said.

"Where?" Finn asked.

"Not telling," Magic Man said.

Finn pointed at him and he began to scream in agony as his rib cage began to implode painfully.

"OKAY!" Magic Man said. "I sold it to the Lich a long time ago."

"What did he do with it?" Finn asked.

"I don't know for sure but I think he sold it," Magic Man said.

"Who to," Finn asked but Magic Man just shook his head so Finn pointed at him again.

"OKAY!" Magic Man screamed. "LSP...he sold it to LSP."

Finn smirked and pulled the kunai out of the wall and put it away. Then he punched Magic Man and knocked him out.

"God I hate that guy," Finn said.

They all left and flew to the Cloud Kingdom, which was right over the Candy Kingdom. When they got there the first thing that happened was that LSP tried to kiss Finn. The second was that Marceline pinned her to a wall and Finn began puking.

After a few minutes Finn managed to stop and said, "Where's the diamonite LSP?"

"I threw it away a long time ago," LSP said. "It was ugly."

"Do you know where?" Finn asked.

"Sure," LSP said. "But the information is going to cost you."

"Cost me what?" Finn asked.

"A kiss," LSP said.

Finn instantly began to puke again and Marceline held her Axe-base up to LSP's throat.

"You should reconsider your price," Marceline hissed.

"No lumping way," LSP said. "Finn's my soul mate no matter who he's married to."

Finn stood and told Marceline to get out of the way. She did and Finn held up his hand, palm toward LSP. LSP began to try to scream but all that came out was a strangled sound.

"Ready to talk?" Finn asked.

LSP nodded furiously and Finn let his hand fall.

"It's at the Lich's old castle," LSP said. "I promise that's where I dropped it."

They left and flew to Lich Castle. Finn hated the place but knew what they were looking for. There was a huge crater next to the castle. They landed there but the diamonite was gone. There were small footprints that smelled familiar. Finn couldn't quite place it but knew he knew what it was. Then he remembered exactly where he smelled it and where it would be. He led the others to a cliff and said an incantation that Marceline didn't recognize. A giant pink portal opened and Marceline could see that the edges of the portal were crystallized. They went through and found themselves in Lady Rainicorn's living room. The twins hugged Finn then Marceline. Then they began to Play with Finn and Marceline's kids and left the room.

"Lady," Finn said seriously. "Do you have any diamonite?"

"Oh yes," Lady Rainicorn said.

She had gotten a translator that didn't affect her voice but translated her words to English.

"It's in the attic," Lady Rainicorn said signaling them to follow.

They went to the attic and began searching. There were a lot of boxes and chests but the diamonite was nowhere to be found. After a little while they found an empty box with the word _diamonite_ written across the top. It was big enough to hold about three tons worth of diamonite. Finn opened it and saw that there was only enough for one weapon.

"Is this all you have?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Lady Rainicorn said. "The rest was made into enchanted weapons like your sword."

"Oh," Finn said. "How many?"

"Four," Lady Rainicorn said. "One set of kunai knives, one bowie knife, your sword actually makes five, a bow that shoots arrows made out of pure light that can kill anything, and a spear that can break any magical barrier."

"I've seen the spear," Finn said remembering the witch that had nearly killed Marceline by using the spear that broke the original necklace. "The others I'm not sure about."

Finn made three hand signs and said a short incantation and the remaining diamonite turned into an Axe-base like Marceline's but with the same groove-strings as Finn's guitar-sword. He gave it to her and she thanked him. Then Finn thought of something.

"Do you know what happened to the other weapons?" Finn asked Lady Rainicorn.

"The spear was stolen and the others we gave to Princess Bubblegum," Lady Rainicorn said.

Finn thanked her and gave her a hug then he and Marceline got their children and they all left. They got back to the Candy Kingdom in about an hour and Finn kicked the front door so hard it got stuck in the wall between the thrones about a hundred meters away.

"What's your issue Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Finn shouted.

"Where are what?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"THE DIAMONITE WEAPONS!" Finn shouted.

"Oh those," Princess Bubblegum said. "You've got the sword and kunai knives, the bowie knife is missing, as are the bow and the spear."

Finn pulled out his kunai knives and only just realized it was almost white. He gave them to Marshal then turned back to Princess Bubblegum.

"Where are the bowie knife and the bow?" Finn asked.

"How should I know?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

Lemongrab suddenly bolted for the exit but Finn pointed at the door and it exploded. Lemongrab landed a few meters back but wasn't hurt.

"Anything you'd like to say Lemongrab?" Finn asked.

"No," Lemongrab said. "Nothing."

"Really?" Finn asked. "Where were you going?"

"Nowhere," Lemongrab said.

"Great," Finn said. "I'll go with you."

Lemongrab suddenly turned white and Finn asked if there was anything he wanted to say again.

"Okay," Lemongrab said. "The bowie knife was given to a wizard named...um...Ash. The bow was given to Fight King."

"Where is the Fight king?" Fin asked.

"He's at his coliseum," Lemongrab said.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Why would I tell my puppet anything?" Lemongrab asked.

"Puppet?" Finn asked.

"My lord the Lich will reward me for allowing him direct access to the Land of Ooo through this kingdom," Lemongrab said.

Finn stabbed him in the face then pulled the sword up and watched as the Lich shot out of Lemongrab's destroyed head.

Princess Bubblegum suddenly shook her head and looked around confused. Finn got ready to fight but the Lich simply slapped him away. Finn landed against the wall and shot at the Lich but just before he got there the Lich turned into dust and blew out the window. Finn sighed then had a very bad feeling of foreboding. He had a feeling he knew where the Lich was going but was too busy to chase him. All of them flew to the Fight King's coliseum and landed in front of it.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Finn asked Princess Bubblegum.

"I was reading when Lemongrab suddenly appeared and suddenly I'm watching the Lich climb out of his head with you two there not five minutes ago," Princess Bubblegum said.

Finn filled Princess Bubblegum in about everything that happened in the last few years. She seemed repulsed by the thought of having had a child with Lemongrab to say anything but then she seemed happy to have a child. After a little while Finn got to the more recent events like him and Marceline being together, him being turned, Princess Bubblegum torturing Marceline, and Jake's death. When he finished Princess Bubblegum slumped against the wall and rested her head in her hands. Finn told him and Marceline's children to keep her safe then he and Marceline walked into the coliseum and found Fight King sitting in his throne in the stands with a bow across his lap and his usual giant gold, glowing sword in his only hand. Finn waved and the Fight King growled in frustration that Finn couldn't blame him for. Last time Finn had met the Fight King he had broken the sword and caused the Fight King turn to dust. Then a witch had reforged the sword and the Fight King was revived.

"Hey Fight King," Finn said. "Don't suppose you'll give me that bow."

"Of course," Fight King said. "Just as soon as you kill me."

"Sure," Finn said.

He pointed at the sword and it snapped in half. The Fight King turned to dust and over three thousand ghost gladiators appeared. Marceline went for the bow while Finn fought the ghosts. After a couple minutes Marceline got back pale and said that one of the ghosts had the bow. Finn finally gave up and clapped and all of the ghosts disintegrated. The bow landed in the center of the coliseum. Marceline picked it up and they left the coliseum. Marceline gave the bow to Susan who was a perfect shot with a bow. Then Marceline led them to Ash's new house. Instead of the shack he used to live in he now lived in a huge stone fort that had stone spikes on top and multiple stone golems that were armed with boulders. They all flew over the wall and landed in the middle of the courtyard. Princess Bubblegum took cover in a store room while the others made their way to Ash's room. Susan and Daniel began to get rowdy but Marshal kept them under control. After a few minutes they arrived and found Ash talking to a human. The human saw Finn and smirked then opened a navy blue portal and went through. The portal closed and Finn and Marceline were confused about where it went. They had no idea where.

"Welcome, Mar Mar," Ash said. "I see you brought your pathetic boyfriend."

"I could still kick your-"

"Finn!" Marceline interrupted him while covering their children's ears.

"Sorry," Finn said.

"Finn lookout!" Marceline said.

Finn spun back around in time to catch the diamonite bowie knife before it hit his face. He gave it to Daniel then turned back to Ash.

"Did you really think that would work?" Finn asked.

"It was enough for you to not hear," Ash said.

"Peebles," Finn said. "Where's Marshal."

They looked around and saw that Marshal was gone. They ran downstairs and found Marshal sitting next to a pile of dead golems and Princess Bubblegum brushing herself off next to him.

"I killed them dad," Marshal said.

"It's okay," Finn said. "Sometimes you don't have a choice. Others you do. This time you didn't because they were golems. Everyone okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to your son," Princess Bubblegum said.

"I'm fine too," Marshal said standing. "Did you get the knife?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "Now we just need to find your sister."

"Will you kill her?" Marshal said.

"I hope it doesn't come to that but if I need to, yes," Finn said.

They flew back to the Candy Kingdom and dropped Princess Bubblegum off then went to the Nightosphere to get a little extra, deathless, soul-sucking help. Abadeer was very stubborn but eventually agreed. Finn didn't want to kill any of his children but also knew that he didn't have any other choice. They opened a portal to the under world and stepped through. They had no idea what was waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3:End of the Line

I do not own Adventure Time or any characters except Finn and Marceline's children then Princess Bubblegum and Marshall's children. I also own the tricked out Hambo, forgot to mention that in the last chapter.

* * *

End of the Line

Finn took in his surrounding. Everything was brightly lit but not by the sun. It was brightly lit by the flames that were shooting ten meters in the air from the place that Penny should have hair. Even from a mile away they could tell that Penny was holding the diamonite spear. They could also tell that every strong enemy they had fought was there. The Lich was one, as were the Graboid King, Billy, Billy's Hydra, the witch, Hambo with armor, and Lemongrab. Lemon grab had a sound sword that was fatal to anything that had ears, especially vampires. Finn and Marceline decided that Marceline could handle the Lich and Finn would take out Billy, for good. Abadeer took the King worm. Lemongrab was instantly taken out by Susan's bow. The siblings decided to handle their sister. The witch and Hambo were fighting alongside Billy.

Abadeer flew around the King while chanting and spell after spell broke against the king harmlessly. After a few minutes the King smashed Abadeer away and Abadeer returned in his walking-eyeball form. He picked the King up with one of his tentacles and threw it but it latched onto another tentacle and then burrowed into Abadeer. Abadeer shrieked and spit the King out then shrunk back to his normal self. The King came up in front of him and smashed him away again but this time he couldn't get up.

Marceline smashed the Lich into a cliff and then jumped back just as the witch flew past smashing into the Lich, with a wooden spear in her chest. Marceline saw her dad get smashed by the King and was distracted for just long enough for the Lich to kick her in the head then begin smashing her into the cliff repeatedly. After a moment Marceline managed to get out of the Lich's hand and began swinging at him with her diamonite axe and was winning until she heard her father scream like a girl. Her head whipped around just as the Lich swung a giant bone mallet at her head. It made contact and she flew for at least a mile and landed next to her father.

Finn jumped as Billy swung Lemongrab's sound sword but was still caught by the sonic blast. He staggered to his feet just as the which jumped at him with a wooden spear. He grabbed the spear then kicked her in the knee and it bent backward. Then he stabbed her in the heart and threw her and the spear at the Lich. Then he looked at Hambo who was turning to dust. Finn turned back to Billy and pulled out his sword. They fought for a couple minutes until Finn smashed Lemongrab's sound sword which released a huge sonic blast. Finn landed on his back and his diamonite sword landed a couple inches from his head. He tried to stand but couldn't. Billy was walking toward him with a wooden stake that Finn recognized as Redwood. He tried desperately to stand but couldn't keep his balance. After a couple seconds he looked to the side in time to see the Lich take a cheap shot and smash Marceline in the head with a bone mallet. Finn instantly jumped to his feet and grabbed the Redwood stake. He grabbed his sword and threw it at Billy's Hydra. Its head fell off and Finn flew to his sword and caught it before it hit the ground. Before he could go after Billy again the Graboid King cam out of the ground behind him and smashed him away. He landed next to Marceline.

Daniel dodged his sister's spear then kicked her in the face. He flame hair had died down to about a foot high so that she could fight better. As she stumbled back Susan shot an arrow at her but she held her spear and swung it like a bat. The light arrow shot away and went into the ground. Marshall appeared behind Penny and slashed at her head but she back flipped over him and smashed him with her spear. He flew into Daniel and they stood up ready for more. Just as they did the King Graboid came out of the ground and smashed Finn away then turned on them. Daniel and Marshall attacked Penny again while Susan shot three arrows into the King's mouth and it exploded. Susan turned back to Penny just as the spear went through her neck.

"NO!" Marshall shouted as he attacked Penny yet again despite the huge gash in his stomach.

Penny dodged the attack but had to release her spear. Penny began dodging away from Marshall who was slashing so fast he was a blur but eventually Penny caught his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Just as she did Daniel threw the bowie knife at her. She held up her hand and it stopped then she made a flicking motion and it shot back at Daniel. Before it could get there Marshall caught it and threw it into the ground. Then he turned back to Penny who had retrieved her spear. They charged each other and fought for the last time. Penny blocked his attacks and swung at his head. He ducked under it and slashed at her stomach. She dodged the attack but her shirt received a tear that ran all the way from one seam to the other. Penny smashed Marshall under the chin with the shaft of the spear then grabbed his arm and threw him into the cliff. He was knocked out and Daniel took over. Daniel grabbed his bowie knife and then Penny's spear. He tried to stab her but she caught his arm and spun so fast Daniel was lifted off the ground. Marshall got up and sprinted at Penny just as she released Daniel and threw him into the cliff which collapsed on him.

Finn heard the cliff collapse and stood. He could see that Susan was down but couldn't tell if she was out or just unconscious. He could see Marshall fighting Penny and holding his ground. He couldn't see Daniel so he assumed that the cliff had collapsed on him. Finn grabbed his sword and ran toward his children but it didn't take long for him to have to stop because of the Lich.

The Lich landed in front of Finn and smashed his mallet into the ground but Finn had jumped left and was now running at him. Before he could get there Marceline and Abadeer began to fight the Lich by hand.

"Go!" Marceline shouted.

Finn nodded and ran toward his children again but was stopped by Billy. He pulled his sword out and held it in front of himself in time to block Billy's newly repaired diamonite sword. Finn jumped back and knew he had to end this quickly. Billy swung at Finn's head but Finn blocked it and tried to stab Billy in the heart. Billy sidestepped the attack and smashed his elbow into Finn's face. It was obvious that he had diamonite full-body armor by the fact that Finn felt his nose get crushed. He put it back into place then felt blood pouring down his face. He swung at Billy blocked it then tripped Finn. Finn landed on his hands and pushed on the ground. He launched himself into the air and as he was combing down he slashed at Billy's hands. Billy dropped his sword but managed to get his hands out of the way. Finn threw Billy's sword away then stabbed his into the ground. He pulled his necklace off and put it into his pocket. Billy pulled his shirt off followed by all of his armor except his pants, shoes, gloves, and elbow guards. Billy swung at Finn and Finn limboed under it then gave Billy an uppercut to the stomach. Billy grabbed his arm and spun then let go and Finn flew away but then returned at about a hundred miles an hour and his fist smashed squarely into Billy's nose. Billy stumbled back then punched Finn in the face and Finn got launched away. Finn landed on his feet and ran at Billy. Billy put his hands together and smashed the ground where Finn had been but Finn landed on Billy's hands then kicked him in the chin so hard it split in half. He did a back flip and landed on his feet then jumped at Billy and punched him in the chest over the heart and felt it flutter then stop. Billy landed on his back and couldn't breath. He began to shudder then collapsed and didn't move again. Finn picked his sword up but saw that the fight between his children was over.

Marceline jumped over the Lich's mallet and when it hit Abadeer it smashed. Marceline kicked the Lich in the head and left a crack. The Lich grabbed Abadeer and smashed him into Marceline and sent them both flying through the air. They flew back and began to beat the crap out of the Lich but after a couple minutes the Lich said about three words from a language that Marceline didn't recognize. Abadeer looked surprised then was sent back to the Nightosphere. Marceline continued to fight but after a couple seconds it became clear that she couldn't win. Just as she was about to give up Daniel appeared behind the Lich and stabbed his bowie knife into the Lich's skull.

Marshall ducked under a slash from Penny and saw Finn running toward them then stopped by Billy. Penny tried to stab him but he stepped out of the way. He heard the rocks by the cliff shift and Daniel climbed out. He picked up his bowie knife then tore off and Marshall saw him kill the Lich. Penny smashed Marshall in the side of the head with the shaft of her spear then tried to stab him again. Marshall blocked the spear with one kunai knife while slashing at Penny with the other. A bit of her hair fell to the ground and she jumped back. Marshall charged at Penny and she threw the spear at him. He rotated partway and it narrowly missed him. Then he turned back and saw that Penny had Susan's bow. She began shooting at him and each shot was closer than the last. Just as she got ready to shoot her tenth arrow Marshall stabbed Penny in the stomach with a kunai. She let her arms fall and the arrow went into the ground. Marshall gently laid Penny down and took the bow away from her at the same time as remove the kunai.

"I'm sorry," Penny said. "I lost control."

"It's not your fault," Marshall said. "I'm sorry I had to kill you."

"You had no other choice," Penny said.

Finn, Marceline, Daniel, and Abadeer arrived just as Penny died.

"I'm sorry Marshall," Finn said. "No one should have to do that."

"It's okay," Marshall said. "I didn't have a choice, and she made hers."

They took Penny and Susan's bodies back to the surface realm and buried them in the only field in all of Ooo that had every kind and color flower in existence. After they were buried everyone went home and dropped out of contact for a while. About a year later Marshall's body had become that of a twenty five year old's and he was as mature as his body. He moved out and back to the surface. He and his family kept in touch and he met Princess Bubblegum again. About a year later they got married and Princess Bubblegum became a vampire. Daniel matured a lot slower than Marshall but both stopped when they reached twenty five. Daniel never married because he was killed when a mountain full of diamonite collapsed on him. Princess Bubblegum had a daughter and named her Susan.

THE END


End file.
